This invention is in the field of containers for holding spools of line, and more specifically spools of sewing thread. Sewing containers or boxes are well known and are designed to hold the items necessary for sewing. Some of the prior containers include a plurality of upright rods for individually holding spools of thread. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,418 issued to Chlebda; 3,464,648 issued to Fuhriman; 3,305,190 issued to Gans; 2,330,702 issued to Goldschmidt; and, 1,367,685 issued to Cohn disclose such designs. Other spool holding devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,758,707 issued to Landsberg and 3,021,093 issued to Halpern.
The typical sewing box includes many spools of thread of different sizes and colors necessitating a great amount of spool storage space. Thus, the prior containers are typically bulky having a number of layers having spool holders thereon. I have designed a collapsible spool holder allowing the convenient storage of the container when not in use, but which will telescope to an erect position allowing easy access to the individual spools.
In the event a length of thread is required from a spool mounted in the prior containers, it is necessary to remove the spool from the holder, sever the length of thread from the spool, and then remount the spool. In the event the individually removed spools of thread are not remounted, then the spools will become mixed and the lines of thread will become entangled creating a mess. I have designed a thread cutter mounted adjacent each spool of thread to alleviate the necessity of removal of the spool in order to sever a length of thread from the spool.